1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of bulk acoustic wave resonators and semiconductor packaging.
2. Prior Art
A prior art duplexer consists of a land grid array package, a combiner circuit, and two BAW die (one side resonator, one side cap). Additionally, in the duplexer application, a required combiner means typically consists of a “π” configuration or shunt capacitor, series inductor and shunt capacitor implemented using discrete devices such as “0201” surface mount devices or transmission line techniques. A typical combiner circuit is shown in FIG. 1, with a more detailed schematic shown in FIG. 2. FIG. 2 also illustrates the three devices in the prior art land grid array package, namely a combiner circuit, and two BAW die, each with one side resonator, one side cap.